


夜航渡船

by Agent11



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent11/pseuds/Agent11
Summary: DMC4后，没怎么考据，有捏造，一次莫名的午夜共处





	夜航渡船

尼禄不知道为什么但丁这回离开弗度纳非要坐渡轮，还挑了半夜三更的班次，他更不知道自己为什么还要陪着他等船。

“反正你也闲得很，不如来陪我等船嘛。”但丁嬉皮笑脸一把勾住尼禄的肩膀：“难道你怕这个破地方半夜闹鬼？”尼禄甩开但丁，满脸鄙夷：“谁闲着也不会想陪你等到半夜！”可他还是留下了。

这是岛上的老码头，蓝港，仿佛上一个工业时代留下的遗物一般，和那些教团假惺惺的古典风格华丽建筑不一样，轮渡站的建筑只是单纯的朴素老旧，平日里只有一些渔船停靠，每隔几小时有一班几乎看不到几个乘客的轮渡，似乎就要被这个世界彻底遗忘了。

尼禄坐在候船室里望着只能看得出模糊轮廓的门外景物出神，天花板上只有一盏灯还亮着，发出昏暗的光，可能还不及自己的右手光亮，其他的灯不是坏了就是为了省电从来不开。过去可不是这样，那会儿他刚来到克雷多家里没多久，年轻的教团骑士还没有留起胡子，他会在假日带着幼小的尼禄和姬莉叶来到这个总是十分繁忙的港口，在杂货店里给他们一人买一个棒棒糖，然后坐上渡轮到相邻市里的游乐园玩上一整天再坐船回来。

再后来不知从哪里来的魔物在港口周围出现得越来越频繁，大小船只纷纷改道不再经停此处，附近的居民很快都不得不搬离了。而教团骑士长克雷多也早就没有时间带着那一双弟妹去游玩了。曾经繁华的蓝港就这样荒废了。

直到那一天的事件发生之后，人们才发现教团一直在利用这个港口做着魔物的进出口生意：从世界各地引进不同的魔物，称为“原料”，再把阿格纳斯的试验品贩卖出去，称为“产品”。时有逃出的魔物与被吸引来的其他魔物袭击人类，灾祸就这样在港口附近肆虐开来。

最近蓝港才逐渐恢复，但是因为新机场与新港口的建成，已经无法回到过去的繁荣了，而这萧条却坚持彻夜航行的渡轮更像是对过去那段惨痛记忆的悼念。

所以为什么但丁非要跑来这里坐船呢？尼禄终于忍不住发问了。

“因为便宜啊。”但丁双手垫在脑后给自己在这个极其不舒服的长条靠背椅上努力寻找一个舒适的坐法。

尼禄瞪着已经差不多已经斜瘫在长椅上的但丁一时不知道该说什么，几秒之后他开始咒骂这个虽然实在但是仍然非常气人的回答。

因为周围实在太过安静，所以尼禄的声音就算并不高，还是把港口仅有的值守人员引来了，那是个瘦弱的年轻男子，他一脸愠色，一副打算训斥没有公德的客人的神色却在看清尼禄的一瞬间凝固并溃散了，他只是僵硬地点了点头就迅速转身离开，看上去可能整个后半夜都不会再回来了。

“你的朋友？”但丁眯缝着眼睛看着尼禄，在他的角度只能看到一个背影，看不出尼禄的表情。

尼禄没有马上回答，片刻之后他摇了摇头：“不，只是以前打过交道。”

沉默的气氛就像午夜时分海面的雾气一样静静地在陈旧的候船室蔓延开。

尼禄突然开口：“几年前的事情了，那时候教团接到报告港区有一户人家发生了恶魔事件，克雷多就派我去……处理。那会儿我已经对这种事情很熟练了，可看到那样的现场还是挺震惊的。恶魔化的是那家的母亲，平时是个特别和善，总是笑嘻嘻的风趣女人，我赶到的时候她已经撕碎了丈夫和一双儿女，幸存的长子受了伤已经完全吓傻了。我当着他的面杀死了那个已经看不出人类模样的女人。教团为了安抚他把他安置在市区的福利机构，我不知道他现在到这里工作了。”尼禄顿了一下：“以前他母亲就在码头的杂货店工作。”

但丁还是那么漫不经心：“那看来他现在还不错。”

沉默的雾气继续在四周缭绕着，蜿蜒漫过地板，渗进两人的呼吸中。

“我那会儿就是觉得他很可怜，眼看着妈妈把家人都杀死了，然后妈妈又被我杀死，他就这样成了孤儿。”就像不知道为什么自己会陪着但丁等渡轮，尼禄不知道为什么要对但丁继续说这些事情。是在寻求一种带着愧疚的认同吗？他知道但丁杀死过许多被恶魔侵蚀的人类，可他自己是个半魔人，想法多半和普通人不一样。

“后来，克雷多……发生了这一切后，我有时候会想起这些人……因为自己缺乏力量，眼睁睁地失去了亲人，往日的生活被砸得粉碎，剩下的只有悲伤和愤怒？我不知道。”尼禄的语气很平静，只有他的右臂在不停涌动着越来越明亮的蓝色光芒，“生活该怎么继续？就像那个人，谁都不剩了。孤身一人的滋味我可是太熟悉了……”尼禄的语调突然轻快起来：“不过我现在还有姬莉叶，我是有家的。而且我是个弃儿啊，说不定我那混账父母还活着，正在享受他们的美好人生呢。”

但丁坐直了身体，尼禄觉得大概他要说一些非常但丁的戏谑的话语了。

可是但丁伸过双臂，把尼禄用力拥入怀中：“那时候……我不懂能够做什么，也许我们最需要的其实就是这个。”

尼禄第一个反应就是想挣脱这突如其来的拥抱，他刚打算骂但丁抽什么风，那些词句就淹没在一种从未体验过的温暖里。但丁宽厚的身体散发出的热量将尼禄包裹起来，他的力量沉着得叫人安心，尼禄松懈下来，双臂也轻轻环上了但丁的后背，手掌感受到了隔着皮衣传来的肌肉的触感，他把脸贴在但丁坚实的肩膀上，这种陌生的感觉让人如此放松安宁，明明拥有强大的力量却温柔如斯，他下意识地轻轻喊出了“妈妈……”

但丁很明显地抽动了一下，尼禄也意识到了自己刚才瞎喊的是什么，他觉得下一秒大概要被但丁推开并大肆嘲笑了。可但丁只是把尼禄抱得更紧，他伸出一只手，抚摸男孩的脑袋，银色的头发此刻被恶魔之手的光芒染成了蓝色，他自己的想必也是一样。

尼禄把脸埋进但丁的颈窝，除了皮草，还有一种更好闻的气味，清爽里夹杂着一些甜腻，说不上来像什么，这就是但丁的味道吧。尼禄贪婪地呼吸着这气味，这气味循着鼻腔浸润了他的大脑他的全身，他可能过了很久才意识到自己在做什么：他在亲吻但丁，从脖子开始一点一点覆盖上下巴，脸颊，直到停留在嘴唇上，他看到了但丁的眼睛，明亮的蓝色，和他右手的光芒一样，眼神里看不到拒绝或谴责，他想他看到了默许甚至鼓励。

于是他们接吻了。

但丁的嘴唇出乎意料的柔软，温柔地覆盖在尼禄的双唇上随即又融入齿间，他们的舌头纠缠在一起交换着彼此的热度与欲望。尼禄的呼吸变得粗重，他的双手摸索着探进但丁的衣服里，但丁很干脆地甩掉了外衣，在重重叠叠的亲吻间脱去了衬衫，他的身体被恶魔之手的光芒勾勒出优美的蓝色边界，大男孩神情迷醉，用左手轻轻地描摹着这些轮廓线，说实话，尼禄并没有怎么见过其他男性的裸体，弗杜纳的风气很保守，他又和其他人格格不入，不怎么打交道，这是他第一次意识到成年男性的身体可以这么迷人。

“你的小萤火虫也别闲着啊，别害怕，我没那么脆弱。”但丁眯缝起眼睛，举起恶魔之手开始舔舐每一个爪子。

从指尖传来的感觉好像隔了一堵墙，本来这只右手的作用就是擒住血肉而非享受亲吻。尼禄想要感受更多，他的左手用力抚摸着一块块腹肌，丈量着那精妙的结构，面孔埋在胸肌上深呼吸，努力捕捉方才那种好闻的气味。

但丁侧了侧身，把胸往尼禄唇边蹭，这个时候他的整个乳头早都已经变硬挺立起来，渴求更多的关照。几乎好像是本能一样，尼禄的嘴唇在接触到乳头的一瞬间就紧紧含住，用力吮吸，舌头沿着突起不断打转。但丁发出愉悦的呻吟，像一只被挠着下巴的猫。

“你还想要更多对吧？”但丁动了动胯，贴上了尼禄鼓起的裆部。

尼禄脸红了，他下面早就硬得不行，顶在内裤上湿了一片。

两个恶魔猎人很快脱去了多余的衣物，微光下但丁在长椅上向着尼禄张开双腿，他的性器半勃，头部荡漾着柔和的光泽。尼禄有些痴迷地看着，想起过去有那么几次曾经出于青春期男孩的那种无聊偷偷猜测过对方的尺寸，现在实物就在眼前，那么的……诱惑。

尼禄伸出舌头，像小狗一样轻轻舔了一下但丁的阴茎然后笨拙地含进了嘴里，他费力地上下啜动，努力不让牙齿磕上去，那样感觉实在太蠢了。就算他知道但丁也很清楚他在这件事上是个百分百的新手，年轻而好胜的心也多少想证明些什么。

而但丁只是闭起双眼，让自己的欲望在青涩的唇舌间膨胀坚硬。过了一会儿他抽了出来，伸手拍了拍尼禄的脸：“真棒，谢谢这么体贴我，小子。现在轮到我了。”于是他俯下身，轻轻含住尼禄那根胀大的阳具。舌头绕着柱体上下翻动，舌尖精心款待着冠状沟，或轻或重，有节奏地地啄过，间或吮吸一下整个龟头。但丁调整了一下角度，让整根阴茎完全没入口中直抵喉口停留片刻又慢慢退出，如此往复。

尼禄有些惊讶又有些丧气，他惊讶但丁的口活和他猎杀恶魔的技术一样好，但是想到这之前他究竟是怎么练出来的，都是些什么人有幸享受到这样的滋味又让他着实有些丧气。尼禄呼吸急促，越来越硬，可就在这当口，但丁退了出来：“好了，该干正事了。”唾液混合前列腺液好像蛛丝一样悬荡在他的的嘴唇与尼禄的阴茎之间，随着他的话语颤动。

尼禄还陷在刚才的舒适中没能明白正事到底指什么，直到他看见但丁半卧下来岔开双腿：“正面？或者你想让我趴着也行。”视线移动到股间，隐约可以看到肛口正在翕动着向他发出邀请。

年轻人的气血一下冲到头顶，他握着自己的性器就向那个穴口撞去。但试了几次也没能进去，总是刚挤进去一点又滑了出来，一层薄汗渗出了额头，尼禄既着急又尴尬，感觉这一定是他还不算长的一生中最可笑的一刻了。

“别急，你……你用力没关系，我不疼。”但丁的语气很温和，可这样的状况实在让人受挫，尼禄瘪着嘴小声咕哝：“可是我疼啊……”

黑暗中但丁无声地笑了，他起身亲了亲尼禄，拉过他的手指引导他探进自己的穴口：“来，手指伸进去……对……就这样……啊……再多来几根……啊啊……对……然后再换一下……好吗？”但丁重新卧倒，闭上双眼让尼禄用手指为自己扩张。尼禄像个接受指导的学徒一般认真地遵循着教诲，一根，然后两根，他伸进去了三根手指，慢慢转动感受着温润的肠壁，这是但丁的内部，他想着，我在他的身体里，我还会进去更多，我们将融为一体。感觉到肠壁的压力似乎已经变小了不少，他抽出了手指准备把阴茎放进去的时候突然改变了主意，伸出了右手，探进了一根爪子，并非常小心地不让爪尖刮伤肠道。

显然就算没有亲眼看到，但丁也意识到了身体里进入的是什么。他一下子非常紧张，并不是害怕的那种，而是一种剧烈的期待与兴奋，心里某个很深的地方似乎已经渴望了很久。

在进入到身体内部的一刹那，尼禄的恶魔之手仿佛接通了某个魔力开关，蓝色的光芒一波接一波翻滚，但丁的身体如同共鸣般抽动着，他喘着粗气像在抵抗什么又好像正沉醉其中，臀部扭动的模样分明已经被情欲彻底攫取了理智。“快……快进来……”艰难地从齿间吐出几个字后，他一扭腰从长椅上滑落，完全没有了方才的从容。

尼禄反而沉着下来，他不紧不慢地用爪子在那个奇妙的地方探索着，倾听着但丁呻吟的变化，寻找着某个关键的位置，我是个好猎手，我知道该做什么，他对自己说，在确定找对地方之后又伸入一根爪子慢慢转动着撑开括约肌，一挺腰，把龟头送进了穴口，然后缓缓抽出爪子把整根阴茎徐徐插进直肠里，暂停了几秒，双手扶住但丁的大腿根部，换了更舒适的角度，开始有力地抽插。

但丁混身发颤，目光迷离，出于原始的本能开始随着尼禄的动作迎送身体，他不想让双手和身体就这样晾着，这个时候他需要被紧贴被温暖的感觉，他想要亲近这个年轻的身体想得发疯。但丁像蛇一样直起了身子，双腿勾在尼禄的后腰，双臂环绕在尼禄背后，把脑袋搁在年轻人的肩膀上，就像一切刚开始时的那样。

两个恶魔猎人此刻在这个破旧的候船室里交缠在一起，地板很硬很凉，可他们不在乎，彼此的体温已经是世界上最温暖的温度，互相的肉体便是能拥有的最柔软的触感。

尼禄一次次把自己送到能达到的最深处，途中刻意地在刚才找到的那个位置停留、撞击，感受怀里的肌体产生近乎痉挛的颤动，感受这个成熟强大的男人最终抛弃了意识突破了界限恣意绽放。我进入了他，他包含着我，我想要他的全部，我想给他我的全部，大男孩的思绪就像午夜的潮汐般汹涌，淹没了他过往所拥有的全部理智。他爱他，他一生的欲念都属于他。于是他把自己的一部分释放在了他体内，无法留住至少流淌过，一次又一次，年轻的身体仿佛没有不应期，只想不断进入那个身体，想要牢牢抓住每一秒他们成为一体时的感觉。他正在拥有他，他能握住他的肌肤，他能闻到那种越来越好闻的气味，他能听到他的呻吟，他能看见他蔚蓝的眼睛饱含渴求，他知道他也在一次次濡湿他们，他也许会在某一天失去他，可他正在拥有他。

那三个字说出口了吗？在疯狂的欲火之间到底有没有把那句话在他耳边说出，让这些音节撞进他的心里，尼禄不知道，他清醒过来的时候天色已近拂晓，身边空无一人。他毫不惊讶。

他也不知道但丁最后到底有没有坐上那班渡轮，就像他不知道昨晚的那一切是否意味着什么。他不在乎。渡轮往复，起点亦是终点，远去的浪花与旅人总有一天会归来。

 -终-


End file.
